We Were Light And Shadow
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Mereka kejam, tidak punya hati dan selalu ingin membunuh. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang lain kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang bisa memahami diri mereka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli akan keadaan mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, hati kecil mereka terus memberontak berharap ingin disayangi dan dimengerti.special fic for 137F
1. Chapter 1

**We Were Light And Shadow**

**Pairing: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Shikaino and Gaakarin**

**Gendre: Crime, Friendship and romance**

**Warning: typoo, eyd tidak disempurnakan, au, feel kurang terasa dan banyak lagi.**

**Disclaimner: Masasshi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Mereka kejam, tidak punya hati dan selalu ingin membunuh. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang lain kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang bisa memahami diri mereka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli akan keadaan mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, hati kecil mereka terus memberontak berharap ingin disayangi dan dimengerti. **

**Gui gui M.I.T**

_Shadow,_ satu genk yang terdiri dari empat orang pria kejam yang sanggup melakukan apa saja demi untuk merasakan nikmatnya hidup. Mereka punya keinginan yang tidak biasa, punya perasaan yang tidak mudah untuk dimengerti, punya bakat luar biasa dan kebiasaan yang tidak biasa pula. Bagi mereka hidup manusia adalah sebuah mainan, manusia itu semuanya sama. Manusia selalu berpura-pura, memasang topeng demi untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Di luar mereka seperti malaikat tapi di dalam mereka tidak lebih dari seokor binatang yang berkedokkan tubuh manusia. Baik dihadapan jahat dibelakang, itulah definisi manusia menurut mereka. Mengangap hidup mereka adalah yang paling berharga, tidak pernah peduli dengan hidup orang lain. Mereka tidak akan pernah mempercayai orang meskipun orang itu adalah anggota kelompok mereka sendiri, mereka mengganggap tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti sifat, keinginan dan perasaan mereka. Sikap mereka terlihat berbeda-beda, tapi sebenarnya mereka punya satu sisi yang sama ... Mereka masih terjerat dalam kegelapan yang tidak mau memisahkan diri dari hidup mereka. Kegelapan terus menghantui dan memaksa mereka untuk terus larut dalam dunia yang penuh dengan noda yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Mereka merasakan sebuah rasa yang dipanggil 'Kesepian', jauh didalam lubuk hati mereka ... tercipta sebuah perasaan, sebuah harapan kecil yang menginginkan diri mereka untuk disayangi, dimengerti dan dikasihi. Meskipun kecil, hati mereka yang paling dalam meminta untuk bisa keluar dari kegelapan dan pergi menuju sebuat titik terang. Sebuah dunia aman damai yang selalu dipenuhi dengan senyuman. Mereka adalah _Shadow_, mereka adalah sebuah mimpi buruk ...

Konoha gakuen, sekolah elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang memiliki pangkat martabat yang tinggi atas yang memiliki kepintaran jauh diatas rata-rata saja. Di sekolah yang megah inilah ke empat setan dunia itu menuntut ilmu untuk semakin mempermudah kerja mereka. Di sekolah ini mereka menjadi sosok yang paling di puja dan di kagumi oleh banyak pihak, tanpa sadar mereka telah menjadi pangeran sekolah. Shadow, kelompok yang terdiri dari empat pria tampan yang memiliki kekayaan yang sangat luar biasa adalah mimpi buruk bagi orang-orang yang telah menjadi target mereka.

_Drap ... Drap ... Drap ..._

Suara langkah kaki ke empat pria tampan tersebut mengalun indah, menciptakan lantunan suara merdu di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sekarang sudah jam 03.45 sore, siswa-siswa yang lain kebanyakan sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Saat seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi keempat anggota_ Shadow_ untuk membicarakan strategi dan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sasuke, sepertinya nanti malam kita punya mangsa baru!" Suara berat seseorang berhasil mencairkan suasana sunyi yang mengelilingi ke empat pria tampan tersebut.

"Hn ... Kita bicarakan lagi setelah sampai ke markas." Pria pasir itu langsung terdiam setelah mendengar tanggapan ketua mereka. Sepertinya suasana uchiha bungsu tersebut sedikit tidak bersahabat.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga bangsawan terkaya di jepang bahkan di negara Asia. Mereka memiliki perusahaan di berbagai jenis bidang usaha. Diusianya yang baru menginjang angka 16 sasuke sudah dipercayakan untuk memegang sebuah cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di Konoha, Benar-benar hebat kan? Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mendirikan _Shadow_, dia ... Pria yang paling kejam dibandingkan ke tiga teman satu kelompoknya.

Sang Uchiha bungsu mempercepat langkah kakinya;sedikit mendahului ketiga _sahabat_ yang terlihat heran dengan sikapnya yang sedikit berbeda hari ini.

"Oi, Si Bos kenapa tuh?" Salah satu anggota dengan rambut pirang menyala langung berbisik pelan pada pria yang berjalan disamping kirinya.

"_Urusai_ ... Aku tidak tahu, biarkan saja. Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kita!" Pria yang ditanya sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Sang pria berambut pirang hanya bisa cemberut ditempat saat mendapati dia mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti pria berambut merah menyala yang berjalan disamping kanannya.

"Kheh ..."Sasuke mendecih pelan saat mendengar obrolan singkat dari kedua pria dibelakangnya.

'_Sama sekali bukan urusan kita heh ... Sudah kuduga, mereka tidak bisa dipercaya_.'

Ruangan yang tidak begitu luas tapi banyak menyimpan data dan peralatan _aneh_ itu menjadi saksi bisu rapat penting yang sedang diadakan oleh ke empat pengurus Osis yang sedang membahas sebuah strategi yang akan mereka gunakan. Ke empat pria tampan dengan sifat dan karakter yang sangat berbeda berkumpul dan saling bertukar pendapat.

Shikamaru Nara, penerus klan Besar yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap ekonomi negara Jepang. Keluarga Nara mengembangkan usahanya di bidang kesehatan dan psikologi, mereka telah banyak menciptakan berbagai jenis ramuan obat yang sangat berguna bagi manusia. Shikamaru adalah anggota _Shaddow_ yang paling pemalas bila dibandingkan ketiga rekan yang lainnya, kecerdasan otaknya jauh diatas rata-rata tapi terlalu malas untuk digunakannya. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah ...

"Ck _... Troublesome_."

Pria yang mendapat julukan pangeran pemalas ini punya keahlian menghipnotis yang tidak biasa. Dengan keahlian ini dia sudah mengambil lebih dari dua puluh nyawa manusia yang tidak bersalah hanya demi untuk mendapatkan sebuah kesenangan.

Sabaku no Gaara, keluarganya memiliki perusahaan otomotif ke lima terbesar di dunia dan yang pertama di jepang. Sudah memproduksi beragam macam kendaraaan mulai dari yang paling murah sampai yang paling mahal, perusahaan mereka sudah memiliki cabang di hampir seluruh pelosok dunia. Gaara memang terkesan dingin sama seperti Sasuke, tapi sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Gaara diam karena tidak mau ikut campur dan mencari masalah, sedangkan Sasuke? Sebaliknya. anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara ini punya hobi mengoleksi semua jenis pasir yang ditemuinya. Baginya pasir adalah benda yang paling menarik, dan yang paling bisa membantunya untuk membunuh dengan kejam. Dia termasuk psikopat yang hampir setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya untuk informasi Gaara punya suatu keanehan yang tidak pernah diberitahunya pada sesiapapun di dunia ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah anak dari seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap pemerintahan di jepang. Ayahnya adalah menteri luar negeri sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang penasehat utama presiden. Naruto merupakan anggota yang paling ceria dan hiperaktif, sangat tidak mudah di tebak dan selalu memberikan kejutan. Dia selalu terlihat bahagia di depan semuanya, tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi ... Kembali lagi ke awal, Naruto dan ke tiga yang lainnya bukanlah orang yang bisa dipahami dengan mudah. Cara membunuh pria ini tidak konsisten, selalu berubah-ubah tergantung dengan _mood-_nya. Jika kondisinya sedang baik, dia akan mengunakan cara halus tanpa menyakiti korban. Tapi jika tidak ... Tidak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana sadisnya perlakukan pria aneh ini pada sang korban yang sudh menjadi targetnya.

"Target kita kali ini adalah seorang pejabat yang gemar mabuk-mabukan, sering memukul istrinya dan menelantarkan anaknya." Naruto yang duduk paling tepi menekan tombol _enter_ di _remote_ yang di pegangnya dan memperlihatkan gambar orang yang barusan dia ceritakan. Saat gambar tersebut muncul di layar monitor, ketiga pasang mata itu memicing tajam seolah-olah berusaha untuk membunuh sang pejabat lewat tatapan mata mereka. Naruto adalah anggota kelompok yang bertugas untuk menentukan siapa orang yang akan menjadi mangsa mereka.

"Orang ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan judi dan bermain wanita di bar, bahkan pria brengsek ini selama tiga bulan terakhir tidak pernah lagi memberikan nafkahnya pada sang istri dan anaknya." Naruto menyambung penjelasannya.

"Pria ini pantas untuk menjadi korban kita, jadi siapa yang ingin menghabisinya?" tanya Naruto. ketiga rekannya terlihat sama-sama tertarik untuk menjadi pembunuh pria bajingan itu.

"Aku!" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat ke tiga sahabatnya langsung memandang heran ke arahnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jarang sekali sasuke mau mengambil misi kelas ikan teri seperti ini. Mungkin mood pria itu benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara berusaha untuk memastikan.

"Seratus persen." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengotorkan tanganmu dengan membunuh ikan teri seperti pria gemuk itu, Sasuke." Pria Uchiha langsung menatap tajam Gaara yang entah kenapa semakin banyak bicara.

"Aku ketua disini, kalian hanya perlu mengikut kata-kataku."

"Tapi, tidakkah itu hanya merepotkanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan."

"Haah ... Terserah kau saja!"

Ketiga pria itu hanya bisa pasrah kalau Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Naruto menutup layar monitor dan langsung memutar arah duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Gaara, Shikamaru, dan juga Ketua mereka.

"Baiklah, kami akan menuruti keinginanmu _Teme._ Jadi ... Apa kita sudah bisa mulai strategi yang akan kita pakai?"

"Untuk kali ini tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya sendirian!" ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut langsung menatap heran Sasuke.

"Sasuke ..."

"Naruto, berikan aku informasinya dan temui aku di lab." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang Osis yang menjadi markas mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Gaara.

"Cih!" Shikamaru hanya mendecih malas menanggapi sikap Seenaknya Sasuke.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau menemani Sasuke dalam misi kali ini." Kata-kata Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang tadi sempat melamu.

"Eee, Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau turuti saja kata-kataku," kata Gaara tanpa memandang Naruto sedikitpun. Pria itu terlihat sibuk dengan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya di ponsel.

"Haahhh ... Baiklah, _ja ne_!" Naruto langung beranjak pergi mengejar Sasuke.

"Ck ... Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, Uchiha terlihat sedang asyik mengotak atik senjata khas miliknya. Pria yang sering di juluki _Devil of Granat_ tersebut sedang menyiapkan senjata handalannya ... Granat. Sasuke adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu menggunakan Granat sebagai senjata utamanya. Granat itu diraciknya sendiri tanpa perlu campur tangan dari orang lain, benar-benar pria yang luar biasa hebat. Di lab khusus yang terletak di bagian tersembunyi sekolahnya tersebut Sasuke menyimpan semua granat hasil kerja tangannya.

"Pria yang suka mabuk-mabukan dan bermain wanita, heh ... Aku akan membuat tubuhnya hancur ditelan kepingan-kepingan besi yang akan menghunjam seluruh bagian tubuhnya, aku akan membuatku tampil cantik dengan warna merah darah ..." Sasuke memasukkan _potasium_ _nitrat_,_laktose_ dan pewarna merah ke dalam beberapa biji granat serpihan buatannnya. Pria itu tahu, ketiga jenis bahan yang digunakannya adalah bahan yang seharusnya dipakai untuk membuat granat asap. Tapi ... Pria cerdas tersebut tidak akan pernah menggunakan granat yang biasa dipakai oleh orang biasa. Saat dia menembakkan granat tersebut pada sang korban, granat spesial buatannyanya itu bukan hanya akan memuntahkan serpihan tajam, kawat dan bola-bola besi tapi juga akan mengeluarkan asap beracun berwarna merah yang akan membuat sang korban semakin tersiksa menghadapi kematiannya. Dua jenis tipe granat digabung menjadi satu buah grantat tembak yang _mult_i fungsi, sepertinya cukup menarik.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, Hatake Kakashi. Heh!" Ya ... Korban yang akan dibunuhnya kali ini adalah Hatake Kakashi. Pejabat mesum yang sudah sepantasnya hilang dari muka bumi ini, setidaknya itulah pendapat Sasuke padanya.

"Kau mengenal pejabat itu, Sasuke?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung bertanya pada Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai memasukkan semua granat buatannya kedalam alat penembak granat khusus hasil ciptaannnya sendiri. Sasuke sedikit menampakkan raut wajah terkejutnya saat Pria berambut pirang itu masuk dan langsung bertanya padanya, sepertinya Naruto sudah mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya bisa mengerutu pelan saat mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"_Teme,_ aku bertanya dengan serius!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pria yang sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Aku juga menjawab dengans serius, _Baka Dobe_!"

"_Kuso_ ... Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Berikan aku alamatnya!"

"Aku ikut bersamamu!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ... Hanya akan merepotkanku!"

"Heh ... Ini, Kau terlalu sombong_ Teme_! Bukankah biasanya kita akan melakukannya dengan lebih dari dua orang?" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya; menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat lengkap target mereka dan langsung keluar dari ruangan bercat cokelat muda tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari rekannya. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan; memasukkan semua peralatan kedalam sebuah tas ransel hitam dan langsung pergi keluar. Malam ini dia akan mulai bergerak, waktu kematian pejabat mesum Hatake Kakashi hanya bisa sudah menunggu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bahwa Naruto berniat untuk menemaninya dan ingin menolongnya.

'_Aku lebih senang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, Itu lebih mudah!"_

"Malam ini, biarkan pria yang memakai masker tersebut menang!" Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada dua orang pria yang akan digunakannya untuk memberikan hadiah pada sang korban, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan lorong sempit nan gelap itu. Topi hitam dengan setia bertengger di kepalanya dan berhasil membuat wajahnya tidak bisa dikenal oleh orang yang dibayarnya. Kegelapan memang menjadi sahabat yang paling menguntungkan bagi pria itu.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Huahhhhh ..."

_Brukk ... _

"Aku lelah sekali ..." Gadis cantik dengan rambut Indigo panjang itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang king size yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Gadis cantik kelas dua SMA yang masih belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya tersebut memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya, berniat untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah setelah pulang dari sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis,kedua tangannya berada di atas dadanya. Gadis itu masih ingin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang masih menggila sampai sekarang.

"Sasori-_kun!"_ gumam si gadis pelan. Sepertinya gadis cantik yang sudah berusia 16 tahun tersebut sedang sangat bahagia. Ya ... Tidak akan ada orang yang tidak merasa bahagia jika bisa pulang sekolah bersama-sama dengan pria yang disukainya diam-diam kan?

Berlahan-lahan mata itu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata indah yang bisa menghipnotis setiap pria karena keindahannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit waktu dihabiskannya dengan mengistirahatkan diri di kamarnya, dan kini saatnya sudah tiba untuk sang gadis cantik memulai pekerjaannya. Gadis 16 tahun tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap sebingkai foto kenangannya yang terpajang dengan di atas meja.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_ ... Jangan pernah bosan untuk mendoakanku dari atas sana. Aku mencintai kalian!" gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang sepunggung itu memperlihatkan kembali senyuman manisnya. Gadis itu bangkit, merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan dan langsung berniat untuk keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju dapur.

'_Besok libur, bajunya jangan diganti dulu deh!' _Gadis cantik itu membatin.

_Clekk ... _

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ...

"HINATA-_NEECHANNNN_ KAU LAMA SEKALI ... AKU SUDAH LAPARRRR!" panggilan, baca: teriakan dari arah dapur langsung menyadarkan gadis cantik bernama Hinata tersebut akan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya untuk makan bersama. Dengan terburu-buru gadis cantik itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga untuk segera menemui orang yang barusan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sebentar Nona!" teriak Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

Begitu memasuki ruang dapur, Hinata sudah langsung berhadapan dengan sang gadis manja yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan wajah yang cemberut. Dahi lebarnya terlihat berkerut dan mata krolofilnya terlihat memandang bosan pada sang pengasuh yang diam-diam sangat dipujanya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu nona mudanya, gadis itu segera menarik kursi makan yang ada disamping Sang nona muda dan langung duduk seraya mengacak pelan rambut merah muda gadis cilik itu.

"Nona Sakura, Nona terlihat jelek dengan wajah seperti itu." Wajah nona cilik yang bernama Sakura tersebut langsung bertambah cemberut saat Hinata menyebutnya jelek.

"Kenapa _Nee-chan_ lama sekali?" tanya Sakura tetap dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Hm ... Maaf, N_ee-chan_ ketiduran," jawab Hinata _inconten_t sambil tersenyum menghadap asuhannya.

"Aku disini menunggu_ Nee-chan_ untuk makan, ternyata _Nee-chan_ malah tidur! Dasar _Sadako no_ _nee-chan!" _

"Hm ... Iya-iya maaf, lain kali _Nee-chan_ tidak akan telat lagi. _Nee-chan_ janji!" Hinata mengacak kembali rambut merah muda nonanya yang baru berusia 10 tahun tersebut. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_Neechan,_ ambilkan aku nasi dan lauknya. Aku lapar sekali!" pinta Sakura manja. Hinata tersenyum tapi tidak menghiraukan permintaan Sakura.

"_Nee-chan_!" Sakura terlihat kesal, dia benar-benar sudah lapar saat ini.

"_Nee-chan _tidak mau menuruti semua keinginan Sakura lagi!" Gadis pelayan tersebut memasang berbalik memasang wajah cemberut.

"Eee? Kenapa begitu?" Dari raut wajahnya, Sakura terlihat sedikit heran dan takut mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Bagi Sakura Hinata sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, Hinata sudah menjaganya sejak usianya masih 5 tahun. Tidak heran kalau gadis cilik itu begitu menyayangi gadis yang selalu menjanganya tersebut.

"Sakura, memanggil _Nee-chan ... Sadako _kan? Sakura tega sekali!" kata Hinata pura-pura marah.

"Eee?" Sakura terlihat terkejut. Ya ... Dia sadar, Sakura telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Anak kecil itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

"_Gomen ... Nee-chan_!" kata Sakura pelan, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu langsung mengambil piring untuk anak asuhnya dan mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk Sakura.

"Hei ... Jangan sedih seperti itu,_ Nee-chan_ tidak marah kok!" Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Sakura langsung kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali terlihat ceria.

"Kita makan ya?"

"Eemmm!"

Kedua gadis yang sama-sama memancarkan kehangatan tersebut terlihat kompak satu sama lain. Meskipun usia mereka berpaut jauh, Hinata dan Sakura. Pelayan dan Nonanya, terlihat begitu akrab. Terlihat seperti adik kakak yang bahagia. Meskipun mereka punya masalah masing-masing, mereka bukanlah orang yang menyerah dan jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan. Mereka seperti cahaya yang selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegelapan dan menjadi penuntun jalan bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"_Nee-chan_, aku sayang_ Nee-chan_!"

"_Nee-chan_ juga sayang sama _Nee-chan_!"

"N_ee-chan_ tadi pulang bareng Sasori-_niichan_ kan?"

"Eeee ... "

_Blush ..._

"Aku siap kok mendengar isi hati _Nee-chan_!"

"Sakura masih kecil, tidak boleh tahu hal seperti itu!"

"Aku lebih pintar dari _Nee-chan_!"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tahu kalau_ Nee-chan_ punya rasa pada Sa ..."

"Sakura!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha"

Mereka berbeda, Sasuke dan Hinata seperti _Ying_ dan _Yang_, Hangat dan dingin, malaikat dan iblis. Mereka sama-sama hidup di dunia yang kejam, tapi mereka punya cara yang sangat berbeda dalam menempuh dan menjalani hidupunya. Mereka ... _Light and Shadow!_

**Tbc ...**

**Holaa ... Minna, guigui kembali membuat fic abal buatan guigui. Hehehehehehehehe fic ini guigui buat untuk memenuhi request dari adik kecil guigui yaitu 137F **

**Gomen ne, adik kecil ficnya malah jadi aneh kayak gini. *dibantai 137f gara-gara manggil adik kecil***

**Sebenarnya niatnya mau bikin fic oneshot aja, tapi nyatanya guigui jatuh cinta ama ide yang diberikannya. Makanya guigui bikin fic ini jadi ber shot-shot. Hahahahahahahahaha abaikan, maksudnya berchapter-chapter.**

**Gimana menurut teman-teman? Apakah cerita ini menarik untuk dilanjutkan? Atau membosankan, dan sebaiknya dihapus aja? Kelanjutannya gui gui lihat dari reaksi adik guigui dan teman-teman semuanya ya? cerita dan maksud ceritanya masih belum jelas kah? Anggap aja ini baru plorog ya? kalau misal tangapan bagus, nanti lama-lama semua kejanggalan yang ada guigui usahain untuk diperbaiki. Kritik dan saran guigui tunggu ya? protes juga boleh ... *guigui orangnya suka protes, jadi harus siap menerima protes balasan***

**Sebelum mengakhiri chapter ini, guigui pengen ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman yang sudah sudi meninggalkan reviewnya di fic guigui yang 'something like that'**

**Miyoko-chan, Suzu Aizawa, Serenity, Karin Hyuuga, Shyoul fishy, Noella Marsha, My lovely Fergie-chan*plak*, Sasuhina caem, N, Akeboshi, dan Tsubasa deichan. maaf gak bisa balas review ... Tadinya mau balas, tapi waktunya gak cukup guigui ingin nulis fic lain. Tapi intinya guigui minta maaf dan janji bakal bikin sekuel. Minnaaa makasih udah mau nyempetin diri, ngeluangin waktunya buat ngasih review buat guigui i love you minnaaa! **

**Yosh minna, jika jodoh kita bertemu lagi! *?* Bye bye ... read and review ya ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Were Light And Shadow**

**Pairing: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Shikaino and Gaakarin**

**Rated: M (for safe) ganti rate demi kenyamanan author menulis. *plak***

**Gendre: Crime, Friendship and romance (but don't really hope that you will find a romantic romance)**

**Warning: typoo, eyd tidak disempurnakan, au, feel kurang terasa, ooc, dan banyak lagi.**

**Disclaimner: Masasshi Kishimoto**

**Pejabat mesum itu mendapatkan ganjaran atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Bayangan hitam itu akan memberikan hukuman yang akan membuatnya tersiksa. Hukuman yang menyakitkan akan membuatnya kembali kepada dunia asalnya untuk mendapatkan ganjaran yang lebih menyakitkan.**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

**Chapter dua**

Pria dengan perut yang membuncitdan masker hitam yang menutupi hampir dari seluruh wajah tampannya tersebut duduk di sebuah kursi sofa bar sambil memperhatikan wanita-wanita malam yang berkeliaran; bertebaran memenuhi bar menjijikkan itu untuk mencari pelanggan yang bisa memberi mereka banyak uang. Mereka menggoda, memakai pakaian seksi yang hampir memperlihatkan semua bagian intim dari tubuh mereka yang seharusnya ditutup. Para wanita malam yang mencari uang dengan menjual harga diri tersebut merayu dan menggoda semua kaum adam yang bisa memberikan mereka kepuasan dam memenuhi semua yang mereka inginkan. Kenikmatan dunia menjadi incaran hidup mereka.

Pejabat mesum menelan ludah, matanya tidak berkedip dan kehausan dirinya akan wanita-wanita surga dunia itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kakashi Hatake, 29 tahun adalah pria brengsek yang akan mendapat hukuman dari salah satu anggota bayangan hitam, atau biasa dikenal dengan nama _shadow._

"Hatake Kakashi-_san_?" Pria gendut itu menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap heran seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar yang barusan memanggil namanya.

"Ee?"

"Mau bermain bersama?" Ajakan dari pria misterius yang tidak dikenalnya itu membuat pria yang kerap kali dipanggil pangeran mesum itu merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Bermain? Hohohohoho, lain kali saja tuan. Malam ini aku lebih menginginkan gadis-gadis itu," tolak si pejabat mesum dengan halus. Pria misterius tersenyum licik dan mulai mengeluarkan kartu untuk bermain.

"Bagaimana kalau satu putaran saja?" tawar si pria misterius.

"Eeee?"

"Ayo?"  
"Hanya sekali kan?"

"Hm ..."

Permainan dimulai, si pria misterius kembali tersenyum.

'_Sangat mudah menyebakmu, Tuan!'_

.

.

.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil meneguk segelas _vodka_. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap malas kedua pria yang sedang bermain judi tidak jauh dihadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat melihat raut wajah bahagia Hatake Kakashi saat dirinya menang dalam putaran pertama.

'_Malam ini, kubiarkan kau menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupmu dengan surga dunia. Sampah masyarakat!'_

Mata elang Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari sang target yang sudah menjadi incarannya. Hatake Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa lepas lagi malam ini.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Sepertinya malam ini malam keberuntungan anda, tuan!" kata pria misterius sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahahahahaha ku kira juga begitu," Hatake Kakashi mengumpulkan semua uang hasil kemenangannya barusan.

"Jadi, mau bermain putaran selanjutnya?" tanya sang pria misterius. Kakashi menatap pria itu sebentar lalu tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

"Hm ... Aku senang mendengarnya tuan."

Permainan kembali berlangsung, putaran demi putaran terlewati dan kemenangan selalu diraih oleh sang pejabat mesum yang berfikir bahwa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Pria 29 tahun itu tidak berhenti tertawa sembari mengumpulkan semua uang yang diperolahnya.

Permainan sudah berlangsung hampir tiga jam, 30 menit lagi jam akan menunjukkan angka 12. Sesuai perjanjian sang pria misterius pada orang yang membayarnya, permainan tersebut akan segera dihentikan.

"Sepertinya uangku sudah habis tuan, senang bisa bermain bersama dengan Anda!" Sang pria misterius pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran yang diberikan oleh Hatake Kakashi yang sedang memasukkan uangnya kedalam tas kerja.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku benar-benar beruntung," guman Kakashi yang ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati para _ladies_ yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya;menatap seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk dibeli.

"Maaf, malam ini aku tidak berminat untuk membeli kalian!" Pria mesum itu berjalan, melewati kumpulan wanita jalang yang langsung mengeluh kecewa. Kakashi tersenyum, memeluk erat tas kerja yang berisi banyak uang tersebut dan langsung berjalan keluar bar. Pria itu sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menghitung semua uang yang diperolehya malam ini.

Gang kecil, sempit dan gelap itu dilewatinya, kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan cepat tidak mau berlama-lama berada di gang yang bisa mendatangkan bahaya untuknya yang sekarang sedang membawa banyak uang.

'_Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa memilih jalan keluar yang rawan bahaya ini!'_ pejabat mesum membatin.

Rasanya aneh, pria itu merasa ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Bulu kuduk merinding dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba langsung menggigil. Berkali-kali pejabat mesum itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mengikutinya, keringat dingin lagi-lagi keluar di pelipisnya. Di hadapanya, sebuah cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang di pasang di tepi jalan sudah mulai terlihat, senyum pria itu mengembang. Selangkah lagi, dirinya akan menemukan penghujung gang sempit yang menyeramkan ini.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, wajahnya terlihat semakin cerah sampai akhirnya suara menakutkan itu terdengar dan membuat semua kebahagiaannya akan lenyap seketika.

"Jalanmu lambat sekali, Sampah!" Suara berat seorang pria membuat langkah Kakashi langsung terhenti seketika. Suara itu ... kata-kata itu terdengar familiar, wajah tampannya langsung memucat dan langkahnya langsung terhenti dengan sendirinya. Matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas kalau satu sosok pria dengan jubah hitam dan topeng serigala jantan itu sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"_S-Shadow_?" Yanpa sadar satu kata itu terluncur keluar tanpa dikomando.

Pria bertopeng tersebut tersenyum sinis dibalik topengnya saat mendengar nama groupnya dipanggil oleh target yang akan dibunuhnya.

"Kau mengenal kami ternyata!" kata sosok pria bertopeng. Susah payah pejabat itu meneguk ludahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sang pria bertopeng berjalan mendekatinya dengan menjinjing sebuat pistol granat besar. Kakashi semakin menggigil ketakutan.

"A-apa m-maumu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah, matanya menantang mata tajam yang sedari tadi tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya darinya.

"Mauku? Menghukummu !" Pria bertopeng semakin maju dan Kakashi semakin mundur menjauhi sinar cahaya yang ada di belakang sang pria bertopeng. Tangannya terus mengenggam erat tas kerjanya, otaknya terus berfikir mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari jeratan sang pembunuh yang sedang mengincar nyawanya itu.

"Mati saja kau brengsek!" Sekuat tenaga Kakashi menghayunkan tas kerjanya ke arah sang pembunuh.

"Kau saja yang mati!" Tindakan Kakashi seperti orang gila, menendang sang pembunuh membabi buta dan menghayunkan tasnya sekuat tenaga.

Pria misterius itu tersenyum sinis dengan tenang pria itu menghindari setiap tendangan dan hayunan tas yang ditujukan padanya.

"Cih! Itu tidak akan bisa menghentikanku manusia menjijikkan."

_Brukk ..._

.

.

.

Bunyi terhempasnya tubuh kekar dan perut buncit itu terdengar begitu keras. Sepertinya beberapa tulang Kakashi mungkin sudah patah akibat tubuhnya yang menghantam kumpulan balok-balok kayu yang begitu besar.

"Arrgghhh!" Pria itu menjerit kesakitan, mengeliat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar kesakitan itu menghilang. Pria misterius itu tersenyum, saat ini mereka berada di markas khusus. Tempat dimana para anggota _Shadow_ melakukan aksi penyiksaan sekaligus pembunuhan. Sebuah ruangan menyeramkan yang dipenuhi dengan kotoran, darah,kulit-kulit dan daging-daging kering sisa dari korban yang terdahulu.

"Ugghhh ..."Kakashi menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat.

"T-tempat apa ini?"

"Neraka dunia!"

Wajah Kakashi langsung memucat. Dirinya masih ingin hidup, dia masih ingin menikmati indahnya hidup di dunia. Pria separuh baya itu tidak ingin mati secepat ini. Sekuat tenaga Kakashi menyeret tubuhnya untuk meminta belas kasihan pada pria misterius dengan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku! Aku belum ingin mati, tolong aku ... apapun akan kulakukan agar kau tidak membunuhku. Tolong aku Tuan!" Pria itu menyembah meminta belas kasihan pada pria misterius yang tetap menatapnya datar.

"Cih, kau takut mati heh?" tanya Pria misterius itu sinis, dia memandang jijik pada Kakashi yang masih tetap berlutut memeluk kakinya.

"Aku masih punya anak dan istri yang menungguku di rumah. Tolong biarkan aku hidup tuan! Anak dan istriku menunggu di rumah," Kakashi memohon, mengiba mengharapkan belas kasihan pria itu.

Mata hitam pekat itu langsung berubah memerah, memancarkan sinar menakutkan yang seakan-akan memiliki kekuatan misterius yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang menatap matanya. Kakashi semakin ketakutan, dengan terburu-buru dia menyeret tubuhnya mundur menjauhi pria itu. Bibirnya bergetar tidak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Baru sekarang kau ingat pada keluargamu heh? Saat nyawamu hampir di ujung tanduk baru kau memikirkan keadaan mereka?" tanya pria itu dingin. Kakashi membeku, dia sadar akan satu hal.

"KEMANA DIRIMU SELAMA INI, PRIA JAHANAM?"

_Brakkk ..._

"Argghhhh!"

Pria itu mengambil kayu di sampingnya dan langsung memukulkan kayu besbol itu ke kepala Kakashi. Lelaki malang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Kakashi tidak mampu bersuara lagi, pukulan tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya bocor. Darah mengalir dengan deras membasahi seluruh wajahnya, pria itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Saking sakitnya Kakashi tidak bisa lagi mengedipkan kedua matanya.

_Brukkk ..._

Pria itu menendang dada Kakashi sehingga tubuh lemahnya menyandar secara paksa ke dinding yang sudah ter-cat dengan darah manusia.

"Ugh ..."

"Menjeritlah manusia hina, keluarkan suara merdumu. Keluarkan!"

_Krek ..._

"Arrghhh!"

Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam itu menekan kuat leher pria yang sudah hampir tidak bernyawa tersebut. Lidah Kakashi terjelir keluar dan kedua matanya tercelik seakan-akan ingin lepas dari matanya.

"T-Too ..."

"Kau ingin meminta tolong heh? Dulu kau hanya tahu bersenang-senang, menghamburkan uang dan tidak pernah memperdulikan keadaan anak istrimu. Kau membiarkan mereka menangis menahan lapar, sementara kau? Kau bersenang-senang dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kelurgamu!"

Bayang-bayang kejadian di masa lalu semakin menghantui si pejabat mesum yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat dimana dia telah menyiksa dan menelantarkan anak istrinya.

"_Kakashi, minggu depan kita jalan-jalan bersama ya? sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama Aya dan Kira."_

"_Aku sibuk."_

"_Papa ... Ajarkan Aya PR donk!"_

"_Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri anak sial!"_

"_Papa, nanti belikan boneka Teddy bear!"_

"_Kami sayang papa!"_

"_Kakashi-kun, kami merindukanmu!"_

Air mata itu terus bercucuran, seumur hidup pria dua anak itu tidak pernah menyesali dan menangisi apa yang pernah dilakukannya, dan kali ini pria yang sebentar lagi akan direnggut nyawanya itu akhirnya menjatuhkan airmata. Menangis dan menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada istri dan anak-anaknya.

"T-tuan, tolong berikan aku ke-kesempatan!" kata Kakashi susah payah. Pria itu benar-benar berharap agar dirinya diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Memberimu kesempatan? Hei manusia tanpa hati, kau baru menyesali semua perbuatanmu sekarang? Kau baru ingin berubah saat maut sudah sangat dekat denganmu? Kau menjijikan!"

Tangisan pria itu semakin keras. Kakashi menangis meraung mengharapkan belas kasihan, mengiba, meminta sedikit saja kebaikan dari pria misterius itu.

"Sebelum kau menikahi istrimu ingat apa yang kau janjikan padanya? KAU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA, KAU BERJANJI UNTUK MELINDUNGI DAN MENYAYANGI ANAK-ANAK KALIAN NANTINYA." Suara pria itu menggema, menusuk hati Kakashi membuat pria mesum itu hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Dan kenangan masa lalu lagi-lagi muncul dalam ingatannya.

"_Apa keputusan kita untuk menikah ini tepat?"_

"_Percayalah padaku!"_

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu Kakashi ... Kau tidak akan membuatku menyesal kan?"_

"_Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melidungimu, tidak akan membuatmu menangis dan saat kita sudah punya anak kelak aku akan membahagiakan kalian, menyayangi kalian lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri."_

"_Kakashi! Aku ingin menikah denganmu."_

"_Aku menyayangimu!"_

"_Eemmm ... pegang janjiku ya?"_

"_Iya, kalau kau melanggar janjimu. Kukutuk kau akan mati dengan tragis!"_

"_Hehehehehehe itu tidak akan terjadi sayang!"_

Bohong ... semua yang diucapkannya itu bohong. Kakashi tidak pernah ingat akan semua janji yang pernah diucapkannya,pria itu mengingkari sumpahnya.

"Hm ..."

Kakashi beringsut, mundur dan kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Air matanya tetap tidak pernah mau berhenti, entah kenapa rasa sakit akibat luka yang dialaminya hilang. Kini hanya luka dihati yang bisa dirasakannya.

"Bunuh saja aku ..."

"Bunuh aku ..."

"Aku pantas mati."

Kata-kata itu dikatakannya berulang-ulang kali, padahal tadi Kakashi begitu ingin meminta untuk dibiarkan hidup. Tapi kali ini tidak ... Kakashi menyerah, dia melanggar sumpah dan harus menerima akibatnya.

Pria misterius dengan warna mata yang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah tersebut berjalan mendekati pintu masuk gudang dan kembali menghadap Kakashi. Senjata andalannya sudah siap untuk digunakan, pria itu tersenyum jahat.

"Kau lebih bagus jika diam seperti itu ,pria laknat!"

'_Selamat tinggal istriku dan anak-anakku, maaf ... ayah tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian. Ayah harap tanpa adanya ayah kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya._' Cairan terakhir jatuh serentak dengan bunyi tembakan yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Wusshhh ... _

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Suara tembakan alat penembak granat ciptaan Sasuke meluncur tepat menuju jantung Kakashi. Sekita lima belas detik sebelum bola granat mencapai sasaran, granat tersebut terbuka isinya dan langsung menghantam tubuh Kakashi. Besi-besi tajam dengan sukses merobek jantungnya dan membuat dadanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seluruh isi di dalamnya, isi-isi granat yang lain menuju kepala Kakashi membuatnya hancur. Darah segar keluar membanjiri tubuh gemuknya , airmata bersatu dengan pekatnya darah merah kental dan isi-isi otak mesumnya yang berbentuk gumpalan-gumpalan merah. Racun yang dikandung oleh benda-benda tajam tersebut berhasil membuat tubuh lemah, tidak berdaya dan tanpa nyawa tersebut membiru dan membusuk dalam sekejab. Mata Kakashi terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya dirinya.

Kondisinya begitu menyayat hati, wajah tampannya melepuh seakan-akan baru saja dibakar oleh api yang panasnya tiada tara. Gigi-giginya berjatuhan dan semakin membuat wajah Kakashi sama seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah uzur yang hanya menunggu ajal, tubuh gemuknya langsung jadi kurus dalam sekejap dan hanya menyisakan kulit yang menempel ditulang. Tubuhnya menyedihkan dengan darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuh. Kakashi sudah mirip seperti tengkorak merah, yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Racun buatanku benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Pria misterius itu sambil berjalan keluar. Terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah asap pink yang mulai muncul untuk menyembunyikan bangkai tubuh Kakashi agar tidak bisa lagi dilihatnya.

'_Indah'_

"Sepertinya besok pagi akan ada berita yang lumayan menarik!" gumam pria itu pelan.

.

.

.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau mengurus bangkai itu di tempat para binatang yang sejenis dengannya," Sasuke yang baru sampai ke tempat di mana seluruh anggota Shadow berkumpul. Pria itu langsung duduk disamping Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengurus sisa-sisa permainannya barusan.

"Sudah selesai ternyata? Kau sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya Sasuke," Komentar Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyiksa mahluk menjijikkan itu lebih lama!" jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan _Black berry_ keluaran terbaru yang baru dibelinya.

"Cih ... aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana bangkai cantik yang baru kau buat itu Sasuke!" kata Naruto yang baru saja mengambil jaket orangenya, bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugas wajibnya. Menjadi tukang bersih kejahatan yang kelompok mereka lakukan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menyingir dari tempat ini _dobe!"_

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke pria jabrik pirang tersebut langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Apa sekarang _mood-_mu sudah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang sekarang sedang dikerjakannya. Membedakan jenis-jenis pasir yang tercampur dalam satu wadah. Haah ... Gaara adalah anggota kelompok _Shadow_ yang bisa dikatakan cukup gila. Tidak ada manusia pintar di dunia ini yang akan capek-capek meneliti jenis pasir yang bercampur jadi satu kan?

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu menjawabnya," jawab Sasuke sambil menuang air putih kedalam gelas kacanya. Pembunuh kejam minum air putih saat ada dalam bar yang khusus di buat oleh mereka dan hanya untuk mereka?

"Apa kau tidak bisa memilih minuman yang sedikit lebih keren?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru sadar dari tidurnya saat mendengar percakapan antara Gaara dan Ketua mereka.

"Aku lebih suka Air putih!"

"Ternyata kau ini sama sekali tidak mengikuti jaman ya, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Heh ... Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jaman yang hanya mengajariku untuk makan makanan bergizi seperti bir dan arak!"

"Bir dan arak itu adalah obat yang paling bisa dipercaya Sasuke."

"Yah ... Bir dan arak memang dua jenis minuman obat yang bisa digunakan untuk memperpendek umur. Dan sepertinya kau cocok dengan minuman itu."

"Hei ... apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru dengan wajah malas dan mengantuknya langsung mendekati Sasuke, menatapnya dengan mata menantang dan saling menabrakkan bahu mereka seakan-akan mereka akan kembali bertarung seperti apa yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang minum air itu agar kau bisa punya waktu yang sangat lama untuk tidur dan matamubisa menjadi sedikit lebih buruk lagi!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali meminum air putihnya terus kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau ..."

"He,"

Mereka bertapan cukup lama seolah-olah mencoba untuk membaca diri mereka masing-masing melalui tatapan menusuk mereka. Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah sangat sering dilihatnya itu. Mereka akan terlihat seperti saling bermusuhan setiap kali bertemu tapi ...

"Semakin hari kata-katamu semakin lembut saja pantat ayam!"

"Dan kata-katamu juga semakin seperti banci!"

"Oi ..."

"Em?"

Mereka kambali bertatapan sehingga pada akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum dan berjabatan dengan gaya khas mereka. Berdekatan seolah-olah saling berpelukan sambil berbisik pelan.

"Bertingkahlah seperti itu lagi dan kau akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal. Pantat ayam!"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sinis, tidak ada kata-kata halus yang terucap saat mereka bersama. _Shadow_ bukan hanya kumpulan yang kejam pada orang lain tapi juga kejam pada diri mereka dan kelompok mereka sendiri. _Shadow,_ kelompok bayangan yang selalu diselimuti kegelapan.

.

.

.

"_Setelah di selidiki ternyata mayat yang ditemui oleh seorang penjual tahu keliling tersebut adalah mayat dari Hatake Kakashi, seorang manager dari perusahaan besar." _Gadis cantik dengan iris mata lavender itu menatap ngeri pada layar monitor yang menampilkan sesosok mayat yang tadi malam ditemukan di tepi sebuah jalan sepi yang jarang dilewati oleh warga umum.

"Akhir-akhir ini semakin sering terjadi pembunuhan. Dunia semakin kejam," gumam gadis itu sedih. Saat berita telah selesai, si gadis manis langsung menutup tv;bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi belanja bersama Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Ayo pergi," teriak Hinata.

"Sebentar _Neechan!"_

"Hah, tetap lelet seperti biasanya." Keluh Hinata sambil tersenyum memaklumi kebiasaan bocah kecil yang mempunya otak cerdas melebihi kepintar rata-rata anak seusianya.

Gui gui M.I.T

Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, mencari tahu semua hal dan berita tentangnya. Hinata, gadis lemah lembut yang berhasil membuatnya merasa sedikit tertarik. Bagi Sasuke Hinata adalah sebuah objek menarik yang bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosan, sakit hati dan rasa marahnya. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai teman yang lumayan akrab dimata orang lain benar-benar memberikan kesenangan sendiri bagi pria itu.

"Kakak, kau berjalan sendirian lagi?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat melihat siapa yang barusan menegurnya, seorang pria tampan menawan berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kocek celana sekolahnya.

"Dan kau menegurku lagi, Ketua Osis?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu kakak." kata Sasuke setelah dirinya berdiri tepat disamping sang kakak kelas yang mungkin disukainya itu.

Hinata langsung berubah cemberut, mengedikkan bahunya dan langsung berjalan. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Sasuke langsung mengikutinya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus membantuku menyiapkan laporan yang akan diberikan pada bapak kepala sekolah." kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, "

"Bagus!"

"Hei, ada dengar berita pagi ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gosip," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Bukan gosip kok, ada berita tentang pembunuhan lagi."

"Aku tidak tertarik, kakak!"

"Huh, terserah. Kau memang selalu begitu, di dunia ini entah apa yang bisa menarik perhatianmu!"

"Aku tertarik pada kakak!"

_Blush ..._

"Tapi aku berbohong!"

"Sasuke!"

Mereka sangat berbeda, kehidupan dan sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi sepertinya itu semua sama sekali bukan masalah yang besar. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah orang yang tidak cocok untuk berteman atau mungkin pacaran, kan?

"Seperti biasa, _Teme_ kejam itu akan terlihat jauh berbeda saat berada disampingnya." kata pria _blonde_ yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan ke dua teman sekelasnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, heh?"

"Merepotkan."

'_Akan kubunuh gadis itu kalau sampai hubungan mereka lebih erat dari sekarang.'_

"Bukankah Hinata-_senpai_ sangat akrab dengan Sasori?" tanya Gaara.

"Dan Hinata juga sangat akrab dengan Sasuke juga kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"_Mendokusai ne."_

_Di tempat yang berbeda._

"Hei, Ino ... Kau benar-benar akan pindah ke sekolah terkenal itu?" tanya seorang siswi perempuan pada teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk berdandan.

"Emm ... Iya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku disini. Hm ..." jawab si gadis _blonde_ sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi sekolah itu khusus untuk anak-anak orang kaya lo,"

"Dan juga anak-anak yang pintar kan?"

'_Akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu, Shika!'_

Setelah ini, satu persatu anggota _Shadow_ akan mulai merasakan sebuah kehangatan, sebuah cahaya yang akan membawa mereka pada dua pilihan, dua kehidupan, dan dua masa depan.

.

.

.

"Temari-_san, _kau dipanggil ketua!"

Gadis dengan rambut ikat empat itu langsung tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan tugas baru."

"Sepertinya juga begitu."

Tbc ...

Minna! Gui gui kembali lagi, hm ... gui gui ganti rated nih, karena gui gui pikir bahasa yang gui gui gunakan tersangat amat kasar dan tidak pantas untuk dibaca oleh anak-anak dibawah umr maka gui gui berinisiatif untuk mengganti rate fic ini menjadi M. Gui gui tidak mau ada anak kecil yang membaca fic tidak aman ini.

Kalau ada diantara teman-teman yang tidak suka dengan apa yang telah gui gui lakukan pada Kakashi di fic ini gui gui benar-benar minta maaf. Gui gui gak bermaksud buruk kok, gui gui cuman ... emmm ... aduh, gak tau harus bilang apa.

Gui gui suka kakashi-sensei kok, tapi di fic ini dia emank dapat peran kayak gitu jatahnya. Maaf banget ya.

Yosh, masih adakah diantara teman-teman yang ingin mereview dan meninggalkan jejak di fic gui gui ini? Saran, kritikan, bahkan flame akan berusaha gui gui terima dengan lapang dada. Terima kasih minna!

Peringatan penting, jika ada yang merasa cerita ini gak nyambung atau janggal, gui gui ingin minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Gui gui udah rada-rada lupa gimana cerita di chapter sebelumnya, dan gui gui malas banget mau baca ulang. Jadi gomen ...

Balasan review yang non login, yang login udah gui gui balas kan? :D

Sebenarnya ada satu review login yang gak gui gui balas, soalnya waktu mau balas muncul kaliimat yang mengatakan kalau orang itu tidak menerima pm. Tapi gui gui lupa siapa.

Untuk orang itu gui gui mau minta maaf . gui gui ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih! :D

Serenity: maaf gui gui telat banget buat kelanjutan fic ini. Tentang gimana fic ini emm ... gui gui gak tahu apakah bakalan bagus atau malah sebaliknya. tapi gui gui akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. :D emmm ... fic my girl ya? gui gui emank ada kepikiran mau buat lagi, tapi gui gui gak punya datanya jadi terpaksa ngetik ulang. Habis just a game tamat mungkin fic itu baru bisa gui gui buat lagi ya. :D

Mamoka: Oke! :D

Hanyessie3424: sama. Gui gui juga suka kalo sifat Sasukenya kayak devil gitu. :D

Sasuhina-caem: hehehehehe iya nih, gui gui bikin fic baru. :D makasih Caem. Ini udah gui gui lanjutin, meskipun sangat telat sih.

Valeria Lucifer: terima kasih udah sudi menambah nilai review yang masuk! :D

IndigOnyx: di chapter ini udah ketemu kok, hm... Naru emank ama Saku kok. Tentang panjang pendeknya cerita ini gui gui gak tau. Liat aja entar, gui gui gak mau bikin fic pendek yang nanti jadi kayak dipaksaain tamatnya. *mandangin gendre fic* tapi gui gui juga gak suka bikin fic panjang yang ruwet takut nanti jadi bertele-tele. Gui gui gak tau nih mau sampe berapa chapter.

Imotou: ini udah anggah update adek kecil. Maaf i, dak banyak sasuhina nya. Hohohoho chapter depan lah dek i?

Minna! Arigatooo gozaimasu!

Terima kasih juga untuk yang login: Choi Rosecchi, Xyzee, Moku-Chan, Rei Jo, Lily Purple Lily,

Semoga teman-teman masih sudi singgah di kotak review gui gui ya? sampai ketemu lagi ...


	3. Chapter 3

**We Were Light and Shadow**

**Pairing: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Shikaino and Gaakarin**

**Rated: M (for safe) ganti rate demi kenyamanan author menulis. *plak***

**Gendre: Crime, Friendship and romance (but don't really hope that you will find a romantic romance)**

**Warning: typoo, eyd tidak disempurnakan, au, feel kurang terasa, ooc, dan banyak lagi.**

**Disclaimner: Masasshi Kishimoto**

**Dia begitu posesif, dia sanggup melakukan apapun hanya untuk menjadikannya milik mereka seorang. Jika kau sudah termasuk diantara orang yang menjadi miliknya, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dan hidup bahagia dengan orang lain. Kebahagianmu sudah ditentukan, kebahagian itu hanya bisa dirasakan saat kau bersama dirinya.**

**Balasan review:**

**Moku-chan: **Iya, update fic ini emank lama. Gomenasai... gui gui senang Moku-chan udah mau menunggu kelanjutannya. :D

**HanYessie3424: **hm... disini Sasuke emank lebih muda dari Hinata, tapi cuman beda hampir satu tahun doank kok. hehehehehehe

**Lily Purple Lily****: **Istri Kakashi? Gak tau... kakak gak kepikiran, hehehehehehe mungkin juga tuh, Kayaknya Sasori bisa jadi target selanjutnya deh. :D

**IndigOnyx: **Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, sama Ino itu 15 th, Karin 23 tahun, Hinata ama Sasori 16 th, terus Sakura 10 tahun. Kira-kira segitu deh. :D

**karin Uchiha:** Hey juga, Karin-chan... :D gak apa-apa kok baru review, hehehehehehe ini udah dilanjutin, maaf telat ya? gui gui beberapa bulan ini terkena WB akut soalnya. :D

**FP Gudang FF SH: ***speechless* ok ok... *nganguk-ngangguk kepala*

**Scarlet/****Dewi Natalia****: **Dewi, karena dirimu neechan jadi teringat fic ini dan langsung ngetik kelanjutannya. Hehehehehe makasih udah mengingatkan neechan. :D kayaknya emank belum tau deh, kalo udah pasti Sasori celaka tuh. :D

**: **Maaf gui gui gak bisa update kilat, bahkan gui gui sempat lupa ama fic ini. :D sekarang gui gui udah update, hehehehehehe

** :** Siapa yang mau bunuh Hinata? Ya ampun... ternyata ada juga yang 'nge' ama hal yang satu itu. I love you . heheheheheh *diiket* err... siapa ya? itu masih misteri, orangnya belum mau nunjukin diri. pengen nebak siapa orangnya gak? Ayo coba tebak? :D

Yosh! makasih udah ngereview fic gui gui minna!

Selamat membaca chapter 3 :D

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Huahhh!" Sasuke menguap bosan, duduk di kelas dan diajar oleh guru membosankan seperti Kisame-_sensei_ benar-benar sukses membuat _mood_ Sasuke berubah jadi buruk. Berkali-kali pria itu menguap dan menguap, menahan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Sesekali dia akan melihat sosok Shikamaru yang sudah sejak tadi mendengkur halus disampingnya. Sepertinya duduk sebangku dengan si raja tidur itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya terjangkiti _virus_ malasnya Shikamaru.

"Cih! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja kalau mau tidur. Nanas busuk!" gumam Sasuke pelan. Shikamaru yang tadi terlihat begitu nyenyak tidurnya itu langsung membuka mata pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku saran yang bagus. Tuan pantat!" kata Shikamaru pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan, kembali digerakkan kedua matanya untuk melihat kedua orang 'teman' yang sekarang terlihat sedang konsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Naruto yang terkenal dengan sikap bodohnya dan suka membuat onar tersebut terlihat rajin mencatat semua yang tertulis di depan. Sementara Gaara tetap duduk diam dengan bersilang dada, duduk manis bak seorang model yang sedang menjalani sesi pemotretan.

"Cih! Ini bukan tempat pemotretan. Manusia pasir!" gumam Sasuke.

Gaara langsung melirik Sasuke kemudian tersenyum sinis.  
"Jangan menatapku terus Pangeran, aku tidak mau kau jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Gaara pelan. Sasuke langsung melotot tidak percaya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Sang iblis berkedokkan pangeran manusia itu langsung mengantarkan tatapan membunuh. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan ikut membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan melecehkan seperti biasanya. Adu saling tatap pun akhirnya berlanjut dan membuat Sasuke kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Ck, _troublesome!_ Kalian benar-benar akan jatuh cinta," gumam Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun lagi dari tidurnya akibat merasakan aura _negative_ yang terpancar jelas dari kedua temannya tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, pemalas!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima dengan semua perkataan Shikamaru. Jatuh cinta dengan Gaara, demi Tuhan. Sasuke lebih rela mati dari pada harus jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Semua siswa terdiam, menatap heran sosok seorang Sasuke. Kisame-_sensei_ menghentikan penjelasannya dan langsung mendekati Sasuke.  
"Kau ada masalah dengan semua penjelasanku, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Kisame-sensei pelan tetapi menusuk.

"_Hmpffhh_ ... rasakan kau, _Teme!"_ kata Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa Uzumaki-_san!_ Tawamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

_Glek ..._

Naruto langsung menelan ludah, dan Sasuke? Pria yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua tersebut langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya membisikkan satu kalimat pada sang guru. Kisame-_sensei_ hanya bisa membeku di tempat, terus berusaha agar rasa ketakutannya tidak terlihat dengan jelas dan akhirnya diketahui oleh seluruh anak muridnya.

"_Jangan pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, Sensei Sang penjahat rumah tangga! Bicara seperti itu lagi, kau akan kuhukum."_

Di dunia ini tidak semua karakter utama didalam sebuah cerita itu mempunyai sifat yang baik bak malaikat yang selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya bahagia. Dalam cerita ini, hanya ada sang karakter Utama pria yang sama sekali tidak mengenal arti kasih sayang, dan sopan santun yang bisa dijadikannya pedoman untuk hidup. Sasuke adalah karakter utama yang harus dihapuskan.

.

.

.

"Cih!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat melihat Hinata yang sedang memberi makan kelinci bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dibawah sana terlihat Hinata yang sedang memeluk sang kelinci putih dengan penuh kasih sayang, memberikan makanan sambil sesekali mengusap bulu-bulu halus sang kelinci dengan lembut. Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia, senyum tulusnya tidak pernah pudar. Dimata _Onix_ kelam Sasuke hal seperti itu sungguh membuat matanya sakit. pria itu mencengkram erat kawat berduri di depannya, matanya tetap melihat kebawah, tidak peduli dengan darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari luka-luka akibat tusukan dari kawat-kawat tersebut. Pria itu berdiri di atap sekolah, sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya.

"Kubunuh kau, Kelinci kotor!" gumam Sasuke pelan tetapi menusuk.

Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu berseri saat melihat wajah kelinci imut yang begitu menggemaskan itu saat sedang diberi makan. Sesekali gadis manis mencium Sang kelinci dan membelai bulu halusnya, Hinata sejak dulu memang sangat menyukai binatang, apalagi kelinci. Jika saja asuhannya Sakura tidak alergi dengan bulu kelinci, sudah pasti dia akan memelihara banyak kelinci dibelakang rumah keluarga Haruno tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Chappy-_chan_..." kata Hinata sambil mengelus pelan bulu putih kelinci yang diberinya nama Chappy tersebut.

"Hmm..." Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat chappy menggerakkan kepalanya untuk semakin mendekat ke dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu!" kata Hinata senang.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas, Neechan?" kata-kata seseorang mengagetkan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tanpa sadar membiarkan kelinci yang tadi dipegangnya berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Eeh? Kelincinya..."

"_Neechan_ bodoh! Orang lain belajar di kelas kenapa kakak malah keluar?" Sasuke menyentil kening Hinata membuat gadis _indigo_ tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"_I-itaiii_... Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Sasuke memandang kesal adik tingkatnya tersebut, tidak suka karena lagi-lagi pemuda didepannya tersebut membuat dahinya sakit.

"Dari dulu aku memang jahat!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati kandang kelinci dan meneliti semua kelinci yang ada.

'_Kemana kelinci putih brengsek tadi.'_

"Kau suka kelinci juga?" tanya Hinata yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat semua kelinci yang ada di kandangnya.

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke singkat.

'_Tidak ada yang kusukai di dunia ini.'_

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat Chappy-_chan _yang ujung sana!" Hinata menunjuk salah satu kelinci yang kelihatan paling gemuk diantara kelinci-kelinci lainnya.

'_Aku menemukanmu.'_

"Chappy-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya, aku memberinya nama Chappy-_chan_. Namanya lucu kan?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat begitu antusias, Tanpa diminta, gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, Hinata pun mulai bercerita bagaimana hari-harinya bersama Chappy yang sudah dijaganya sejak masih bayi tersebut.

"Kau tau Sasuke-_kun_? Chappy-_chan_ hanya mau dipegang olehku. Dia akan lari kalau orang lain yang memegangnya, dia lucu sekali kan? Sepertinya Chappy-_chan_ benar-benar menyukaiku." Hinata tersenyum bangga dan terlihat benar-benar bahagia.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga sangat menyukai Chappy-_chan_." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata tersenyum dan langsung menggangguk.

"Iya donk..."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke menatap horor binatang lucu tidak bersalah tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian yang entah kenapa mampu membuat seekor kelinci lucu langsung mengigigil ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kelas." kata Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata.

"Eeh?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membolos kan?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah malu saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menggambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya hingga memaksa Hinata untuk kembali berdiri menghadap pria tampan tersebut.

_Cup..._

Satu kecupan manis Sasuke hadiahkan di pipi Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu langsung memerah bak tomat segar yang banyak dijual di pasar.

"Belajar yang rajin, Neechan!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, puas sudah membuat wajah gadis miliknya memerah.

_Blush.._

"Errr... k-kau juga s-sebaiknya m-masuk kelas." Kata Hinata sebelum berlari pergi.

"Aku suka saat melihat wajahmu memerah dan gaya bicaramu yang tersendat-sendat seperti itu." Sasuke langsung berpaling menghadap kandang kelinci, pria itu menunjukkan seringaian buasnya, merenggangangkan otok bahu dan lehernya sebelum memulai sebuah aksi bejatnya.

'_Selamat tinggal, Chappy. Pergilah ke syurga dan menjauhlah dari gadisku!_' Pria itu menjilat bibir tipisnya.

"Nyaaa!"

Hanya teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar.

_Srettt!_

Dengan tampang tidak berdosanya Sasuke merobek paksa dada Sang kelinci, mengeluarkan jantung binatang gemuk tersebut. Kini kelinci kesayangan Hinata sudah tidak bisa bernafas, binatang tidak bersalah tersebut dicincang, dicabuti kulitnya dan di cungkil kedua biji matanya.

_Crasshhh!_

Darah segar menciprat mengenai wajah Sasuke saat dengan kejamnya pria tersebut menghancurkan hati dan jantung Si kelinci tidak berdosa.

"Jangan pernah berani mencari perhatian pada gadis milikku!" kata Sasuke sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kandang. Pria tersebut harus membersihkan wajah dan bajunya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kejam." Kata-kata itu telontar dari mulut pria berambut merah yang melihat semua aksi 'temannya' dari koridor sekolah.

"Haah... pria itu membuatku malas kembali ke kelas!" Gaara menguap sebentar dan memutuskan untuk ke ruang kesehatan saja. disaat seperti ini dia lebih senang pergi menemui Karin dan melihat wajah kesal gadis tersebut dari pada harus kembali melihat wajah guru yang tidak disukainya.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang, saat Gaara mengilang dari pandangant 'teman-teman'nya, maka sudah dipastikan pria tersebut pasti berada di ruang kesehatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang guru yang juga mencangkup sebagai dokter sekolah mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka secara pasti, tapi yang jelas... sama seperti Sasuke, Gaara juga tidak tidak akan pernah suka jika ada yang berani menarik perhatian dokternya.

"Hahh... kau datang lagi, Gaara-_kun_!" Karin langsung memakai kacamata yang tadi sempat dilepasnya saat Gaara datang dan langsung berbaring disalah satu kasur yang tersedia di ruang tersebut.

"Diamlah Dokter. Kepalaku pusing!" kata Gaara mulai mengeluh.

"Kali ini kau mau cerita apa padaku?" Karin mendekati Gaara dan langsung duduk disamping pria tersebut, dielusnya rambut merah Gaara sebelum mencium pelan kening siswa tersayangnya tersebut.

"Banyak!" kata Gaara yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ingin bercerita tentang 'Dia' lagi?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn..." Gaara membuka matanya dan langsung menarik leher Karin agar lebih dekat dengannya, Dokter muda tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum lembut.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Semua siswa dikejutkan dengan kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa salah satu kelinci sekolah. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong datang kebelakang sekolah hanya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana nasib yang menimpa salah satu kelinci paling imut tersebut.

"Chappy.."

"Menakutkan."

"mengerikan,"

"Aku tidak mampu melihatnya, ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Siapa orang yang tega membunuh binatang tidak bersalah ini?"

"Chappy-_chan_!"

Bermacam-macam reaksi terlihat, ada yang jijik, ketakutan, marah dan ada juga yang menangis sedih. Semua orang mengutuk siapa saja yang tega membunuh binatang tidak bersalah tersebut.

"Aku harap Tuhan akan membalas siapa saja yang tega membunuh binatang ini!"

"Siapa pelakunya, kenapa dia kejam sekali?"

"Dasar manusia tidak berprikemanusiaan!"

"Pembunuhnya pasti orang gila, tidak waras."

Sasuke yang berada diantara gerombolan murid-murid tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan mungkin bisa disadari oleh siswa lainnya selain 'teman-temannya'. Dipelukannya kini ada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu terlalu syok melihat apa yang terjadi pada kelinci kesayangannya, hanya suara isakan pelan yang terdengar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata. Pria tersebut membelai rambut lurus Hinata dan mencium lembut puncak kepala gadis tersebut, berusaha untuk membuat kesedihan Hinata sedikit berkurang.

Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, pasrah dan mengikuti semua perkataan Sasuke. Saat ini pikirannya penuh dengan Chappy, dan semua kenangan yang pernah terukir saat dia bersama-sama Chappy.

"Sasuke-_kun_... hiks... aku ingin Chappy." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Cup... cup..." Tanpa Hinata Sadari, pria itu tersenyum bahagia. Membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa memutar wajah bosan.

"Semakin banyak yang menyumpahinya dan marah, Setan sepertinya malah akan bertambah senang!" kata Naruto yang sudah kenal dengan prilaku Sasuke.

"Ckk..._ troublesome_!" Shikamaru memilih untuk pergi menghindar dari keramain dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat paling menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya. Sesekali pria pemalas tersebut membuka ponselnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh pria itu nantinya.

"Merepotkan, kenapa aku yang harus menjemputnya!"

Naruto bisa mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya semua teman-temanku sibuk. Yosh! Saatnya mencari ikan!" Pria penuh semangat tersebut langsung berlari, berniat untuk pergi ke tempat rahasianya dan mulai mencari target selanjutnya. Tinggal dua hari lagi malam minggu, dan dia sudah harus mendapatkan target untuk dihabisi, jika tidak... Gaara mungkin akan membunuhnya. Ya ... setelah ini giliran Gaara yang akan menjalankan misinya.

.

.

.

Ruang OSIS, disinilah Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini berada. Hinata yang masih syok duduk di kursi panjang sementara Sasuke membuatkanny segelas kopi agar gadis itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hiks... Sasuke-_kun_, s-siapa yang tega membunuh Chappy-_chan_?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya langsung mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan minuman buatannya tersebut. Kopi khusus yang sudah dicampuri sebuah obat khusus yang pastinya akan membuat Hinata melupakan semua kesedihannya.

"Minum ini, dan kau akan lebih tenang." Hinata mengambil cawan minuman yang diserahkan Sasuke. Meski sebenarnya gadis tersebut tidak begitu ingin minum atau makan apapun saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_... kenapa orang yang aku sayangi harus pergi?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sayu. Terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan kecewa.

"Semuanya takdir, Hinata."

"Aku tidak ingin takdir seperti ini!" Hinata menaruh minumannya diatas meja dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

"Tuhan tidak sayang padaku, dia merebut semuanya! Dia membiarkan Mama dan Papa terbunuh, Dia membuat Hanabi koma, Neji-_nii_ juga hilang entah kemana. Hiks... kenapa Tuhan mengambil semuanya dari aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke. Mendongak dan mengiba pada sosok adik yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya tersebut.

"_Neechan_, kau tidak boleh mengeluh. Kami-_sama_ pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu!" Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi airmata itu sama sekali belum berhenti.

"Sasuke_-kun_... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka, kan?" Hinata memohon, menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Aku usahakan untuk selalu ada disisimu!" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah Hinata di dadanya, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum menyeringai.

'_Kau adalah milikku.'_

"_Neechan_, minum kopinya. Aku yakin kau akan tenang." Sekali lagi Sasuke menyodorkan cawan kopi buatannya pada Hinata.

"Eemm..." Gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebusukan Sasuke tersebut langsung meminum kopi yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Rasanya aneh." kata Hinata, yang lansung menyimpan kembali cawan yang hanya diminumnya setengah tersebut. Entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan sedikit amis pada kopi buatan Sasuke.

"Kau mengejekku, heh?" kata Sasuke pura-pura marah. Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah, saat ini dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa diajak bercanda.

"Tidurlah," Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, dan mengatur posisinya agar terasa nyaman, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Mimpi indah!" Sasuke menyelimuti Hinata dengan blazernya, dan kemudian mencium kening gadis manis tersebut. Sebelum mengambil cawan Hinata.

"Kau akan melupakan semua kenangan tentang Chappy." Pria tersebut kembali menyeringai kejam.

Obat khusus yang dicampurkan Sasuke dalam minuman Hinata adalah obat khusus racikan Shikamaru. Obat tersebut akan mempengaruhi sistem kerja otak siapa saja yang mengkonsumsinya. Cukup dengan mencampurkan obat tersebut dengan salah satu bagian dari tubuh suatu makhluk atau benda, maka orang yang akan meminum obat tersebut akan langsung melupakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan benda/hal tersebut.

Didalam kasus Hinata ini, Sasuke-kun mencampurkan obat tersebut dengan sedikit hati kelinci yang tadi dihancurkannya agar Hinata tidak lagi mengingat Si Chappy. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke-kun adalah pria yang sangat Posesif.

"Saat kau terjaga nanti, kau akan melupakan semua tentang Chappy!" bisik Sasuke.

Tbc...

Minna... maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, semua kritik dan saran akan selalu gui gui tunggu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutanya! Semoga gui gui gak terserang penyakit WB. Hm...


End file.
